


To pierce the sun

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Archery, M/M, New Years, archery competition, but risque enough for mature, offscreen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: When Apollo decides to grace someone other than Apollonia with the might of his blessings, some new connections strive to reach the Dragon's attention.
Relationships: Joe/Apollo (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 12





	To pierce the sun

The Halidom already had it’s fair share of unexpected visitors. Although, this one was of an unique kind, in how bombastically his presence manifested, as well as the fact no one thought a second New Year Celebration would happen after Mitsuhide and Nobunaga already did their thing.

“Attention, people of New Alberia!” What might as well have been the sun itself boomed, it’s voice reaching the entire castle, wonderfully sculpted body almost fully in show shining almost as bright as the flames he brought forth. “Even tough the first dawn of the year has already went by for days now, my blessing graces you all, as it graced my dear Apollonia! Now, receive the sun’s blessings!”

Brimming with power, solar warmth spread around the place, filling it with the energy that was promised.

* * *

“Heyo! Joe! Taro! Someone wants to see you!”

With the cowboy finishing ruffling the boy’s hair by the time they heard that, both of them turned to find Emma cheerfully walking their way, with a much larger dragon following behind her.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the guardian of Apollonia. I gotta say, that was quite a sight for sore eyes that you just put on.” Joe said, with casualness that surprised Taro. “I think I wouldn’t mind going all the way to your city if I got to see you again, next year. But, say, I thought you would be meeting Euden, first?”

Altough the Hinomotan got increasingly nervous as he heard Joe prattle on, the feeling was quickly replaced by confusion as Apollo gave a small chuckle before answering. “Following my arrival, he was the first person I met. This Castle’s owner is an impressive person, and I feel like greatness is a safe expectation to have with him.” He explained, with each wording feeling like pure warmth. “There is no need for you to commit to that journey, even if seeing you perform it would bring me some amusement. Two of the citizens under my protection house themselves in this place, and I have seen enough to feel like it’s worthy of my visits.”

Before either men could continue the back-and-forth, Taro intervened. “Erm… F-forgive me, Lord Apollo! But… Why did you want to meet me and Joe?”

“Emma told me about the journey you went through, in order to see the year’s first daybreak from the top of Klefheim. I just had to meet her companions.” He stated, before once again turning to Joe, specifically. “I am grateful, for escorting my citizen through such a location.”

“Aw, there ain’t no need for any of that. Really, the kid’s encouragement was what gave us strength for ‘bout the half the journey.” He said, before his face turned into a smirk. “If you truly wanna thank me, care for a date at the shooting range?”

Taro’s face pretty much went blank with worry, only for Apollo to reply not with anger, but… _Amusement_ , on his voice. “You know my name and my glory. And yet, you truly feel like challenging me?”

“What? Is the great Guardian Dragon of Apollonia afraid he’s gonna lose to some nobody like me?”

“Most certainly, I am not.” Apollo replied, with eagerness covering each word he said. “Come now. We settle this duel at once.”

As the two made their way, Taro only blinked and asked. “W-what was that...”

“Oh! Don’t worry! Lord Apollo likes it when humans challenge him to stuff like this. And, uuuuh… He really likes the humans who do so!” Emma said, before grabbing the boy’s hand, and leading the way. “Come on, come on, let’s see their show!”

* * *

The competition came and went by, with both men matching each other neck-to-neck as they tore trough the increasingly difficult targets, sweat forming on Joe’s brow as Apollo let out another arrow with ease, sculpted torso fully in show, reflecting each step of the archery process, all the way to the last target.

Two boulders stood, side by side, with the goal put on them. Readying his bow, Joe infused the arrow with mana, before shouting as he let go. “Burning Arrow!”

Hitting bullseye, the arrow broke the target into a million pieces, while also leaving a noticeable hole and scorch marks on the stone, even if it didn’t go all the way through.

Approving of the flair that his competitor added, Apollo prepared himself similarly, readying his power to give the same effort that Joe gave, with the sheer strength of his fire making the surroundings hotter.

“Arrow of Glory.”

With that last shot, target and solid rock alike shattered in a spectacular way, showcasing the full might of the sun.

With the small crowd that gathered as the battle went on erupting in cheers for the two men, Apollo approached Joe, asking in a tone of voice that was decently quieter than before, intended for the cowboy, specifically. “I must admit that our little bout here was a very refreshing one. It has been a while since someone measured up against me so well, even if I would say I am the one who emerged victorious here.” Voice carrying some important ambiguity, he asked. “If there is anything else you want to do, I carry no objections. I wouldn’t mind seeing more of your body’s strength, until I feel I truly know all of you.”

“Is that so?” He replied, with a different, but matching energy. “Could we figure something out in private, then?”

With a smirk that clearly agreed to the proposition, it was easy to see how pleased both parties were by it.

* * *

“Do I match up to your previous lovers, Mister Sun God?”

Deep into the night, as both men rested in Joe’s bedroom, each bit of their bare bodies being appreciated by one another, Apollo softly smiled before saying, his tail twitching a bit, back and forth, over his lower body. “You do not. Because each and every single one of them was special, in their own way, and so are you. I cannot possibly think of any as being better than the other.” Adding a warm kiss to the other men’s neck, he added. “You should come to Apollonia, and sooner than the next New Year. I would enjoy tasting your skin again, and giving you each bit of pleasure my city has to offer.”

“When you grant that offer in such a sweet way, I don’t think a man can possibly refuse, now can I?” Joe replied, lightly lifting Apollo’s chin in order to bring their mouths together, pure heat running through them both. “And such a fight-filled city does sound like my cup of tea. I must claim the title that is rightfully mine, shouldn’t I? Although, I gotta say...”

“Hum?"

“I didn’t expect the great guardian of Apollonia so be so good and eager to be at the receiving end.”

With energy lit on him again, said guardian replied. “You are lucky I like those who challenge me so much, Fletcher.” Already shifting his position in the bed, and putting himself above Joe in a way that made clear what was coming, he stated. “Now be ready, to truly feel my strength burst inside you.”

“I couldn’t possibly ask for more.” As another kiss silenced him, the night shined as brightly as the sun for them, with this next round of competition keeping their fire lit for a long, long time.


End file.
